


We All Have Dreams

by betheflame



Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Teacher Steve Rogers, established winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Steve: I’m 100% positive they’re togetherNat: Rumor is that they usually have a thirdSteve: How do you hear these rumors? You live in London.Nat: My dear baby brother, when will you stop doubting my powers?Steve: So tell me more about this rumor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Stocking Fills 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891378
Comments: 19
Kudos: 250
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	We All Have Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Publisher021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Publisher021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/pseuds/Publisher021) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> This fills Publisher's ask: "Steve is a single parent working as a teacher. One day he sees a new coffee shop and goes inside, in desperate need of a cup of coffee (or two). Cue the owners flirting with him and trying to get his number."
> 
> Hope this fits and you enjoy!

“Buck, he’s back.”

Tony elbowed his boyfriend as the gorgeous man opened the door to their shop. He’d started coming in about four months previous, and the whole staff had started talking about him. Tony and Bucky had been in the middle of opening another Javelin location and hadn’t been around for the start of Dorito Steve’s - as the staff called him, due to his physical resemblance to the snack - relationship with their shop, so mostly it was just rumor.

And then, two weeks ago, they’d seen him for themselves.

And the rumors were true.

He was fucking perfect.

And, somehow, single, which made Bucky assume there was something dramatically wrong with him and made Tony assume he just hadn’t found the right man/men yet and wasn’t Steve lucky that Bucky and Tony were looking for a third.

“Stevorama,” Tony called as Steve stepped up to the counter. “The usual?”

Steve nodded and Tony noticed the usual warmth was gone from Steve’s blue eyes.

“Hey, pal, you okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Steve smiled wanly and Tony cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes, like cheese or wine, perhaps, but not in the colloquial understanding of mood,” Tony said. “Take a seat - your favorite spot is open - and I’ll bring out your latte in a minute.”

“Okay,” Steve said and dug for his wallet. Tony waved him off and pointed at the couch and it was a testament to exactly how not fine Steve was that he wandered off. Tony had been offering to comp Steve’s various drinks for the past week and Steve never let him.

Tony turned and saw that Bucky had followed the whole exchange. “You got register?”

Bucky nodded. “Go fix the sad snack.”

Tony prepped Steve’s favorite latte - soy with a ½ pump of cinnamon - and grabbed a brownie from the cabinet as well. Bucky’s baked goods were why they were successful, if you asked Tony. His coffee making skills were legendary, but Bucky’s desserts were actually criminal.

“Here you go, Stevearoony,” Tony said.

“Why do you call me all those things?”

Tony perched on the chair just across from Steve’s spot on the giant blue couch that occupied most of the back corner of the shop. “The nicknames? I dunno. I do it with everyone.”

“No.” Steve shook his head, “You do it a lot with some people. I just can’t figure out why I’m some people.”

Tony cocked his head. “I’ll tell you that if you tell me why you looked like someone set fire to your dog.”

“Jesus hell, Tony, that’s graphic,” Steve said with a snort. “It’s not interesting, I just had a really terrible day at work.”

Tony made a sympathetic noise, which he hoped would encourage Steve to talk.

It worked.

“I teach ninth grade history over at Pennbrooke,” Steve started, “and my third period class this year is just really hard. I have this one kid who’s just a flat out bully and he said some truly homophobic things today. I got him out of class, but not before he said something that I’m sure hurt my two out queer students and what’s even worse is that he did it to attack me and I can’t do anything. They’ll suspend him or something but he thinks that saying this stuff gives him power and... ”

 _He’s queer_ was the first thing that flagged in Tony’s head. Up to this point, he and Bucky weren’t sure if they were lusting after a straight guy or not. _God, what a good teacher_ was the second thing and _Jesus fuck kids are awful_ was the closely followed third.

“What’s the kid’s name?” They lived in a pretty small area and Tony had grown up around it - likelihood was high he at least knew of the family.

“Rumlow, Pierce Rumlow.”

“I graduated with his uncle. They’re a terrible family,” Tony said plainly and Steve started to laugh.

“I only moved here at the start of last year. I’m still learning everyone.”

“Well, I’ll tell you this. When I was at Pennbrooke, I got lots of homophobic things said to me, around me, about me and absolutely no teacher stood up for me, ever. If someone had? God, Steve, I would have thought they hung the moon. You can’t prevent hell, but you can react appropriately when it’s wrought. You did well.”

Steve smiled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “Thanks, Tony.”

“Welcome. On the house today.”

_And every day. Forever._

* * *

_Steve: I’m 100% positive they’re together_

_Nat: Rumor is that they usually have a third_

_Steve: How do you hear these rumors? You live in London._

_Nat: My dear baby brother, when will you stop doubting my powers?_

_Steve: So tell me more about this rumor._

* * *

“Rogers,” Bucky called from the back as Steve entered the shop, “come back here.”

It wasn’t a request, necessarily, and so Steve’s curiosity was piqued. In the six weeks since his terrible day where he’d bonded a bit with Tony, he’d found himself coming to Javelin everyday after school. He’d bring his grading and just… be there. Tony and Bucky didn’t close every night, but on the nights they did, he stayed. He’d help mop up or give opinions on Bucky’s latest pastry experiment or the like. He and Tony had a running bet on how long it would take Bucky to realize that he always added too much cherry jam to the turnovers and that’s why they were soggy, even though Bucky swore it was perfect and their oven was broken.

He learned how they’d gotten together - a blind date set up by their mutual friend Clint about seven years back - and why they opened Javelin - the venture capital needed to start their own coffee shop was cheaper than what Tony was spending at Starbucks, basically.

He’d told them why he taught history - raised by a single mom and PBS - and about the girlfriend he thought would be a wife but then he realized that he was, truly, super gay. Bucky had snorted at that one - glad you figured it out before you was at an altar, pal - and Tony had simply said he looked fabulous in a dress if Steve needed to double check anything.

Steve walked back into the storeroom to find Bucky and Tony leaning against shelves. “What’s up?”

“We’re gonna shoot our shot here, and if if the answer is no, we’ll never talk about it again,” Bucky said and Steve made a face he hoped conveyed how confused he was.

“We like you, both of us, quite a lot, and we’d like to take you out on a date,” Tony said. “Again, both of us. This is a package deal.”

“Never got the vibe one of you would cheat on the other,” Steve replied.

“We know it’s not, ya know, done,” Bucky said. “But it’s how we do things.”

Steve nodded. He’d been wondering if this was going to happen, so he had his answer ready. “Sure.”

Both men blinked a few times. “Just like that?” Tony asked.

Steve shrugged. “Why not? I like you both, and I have this fantasy about -”

They were cut off when the front door bell rang, signaling someone else had arrived in the store and Bucky would need to head out to the register since the rest of the staff wasn’t about that day.

“Hold that thought to when we can make it come true,” Bucky said with a grin. He brushed past Steve, but not before kissing his cheek quickly.

Steve reached up to touch where Bucky’s lips had been and caught a doofy expression on Tony’s face.

“You’re not the only one with dreams, Steviepie.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, I'd love to know! Kudos and comments are life giving. If you're not sure what to say in the comment, know that I take keyboard smashes and emojis as full love. So, if you liked it more than just a kudos, dropping a ":heart:" is great and I thank you in advance.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [STB Enthusiasts Stuckony](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4) one.  
>   
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
